Pagetracker
Перевод статей= Данный раздел представляет собой упрощенную навигацию. В нем вы можете ознакомиться со списками статей, выданных сотрудникам для "фундаментального" (первичного) перевода. Чтобы просмотреть список статей интересующего вас участника, кликните по соответствующей аватарке для быстрого перехода. Никнеймы участников отображаются при наведении курсора на изображения. Примечание: статьи, переведенные заблокированными участниками/сотрудниками, не закрывшими свой испытательный срок, отображаются в самом низу страницы. Kristinaanime (Kayo) Страница сотрудника - Участник:Kristinaanime 150px|right #'Association' #'Allen Avadonia ' #'Arte' #'Elphegort' #'End of the Four' #'Envy' #'Espionage Task Force' #'Kept Waiting For A Response' #'Lilien Turner' #'List of Minor Characters in the Seven Deadly Sins Series' #'Lucifenian Resistance' #'Master of the Court' #'Ney Futapie' #'Pollo' #'Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche' #'Sin of Gluttony' #'Sin of Pride' #'Sin of Sloth' #'Sin of Wrath' #'The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013' Akeltar (M.O.T.G.) Страница сотрудника - Участник:Akeltar 150px|right #'Anne Lucifen d'Autriche' #'Bolganio' #'Chartette Langley' #'Eve Moonlit' #'Evils Forest' #'Felix Family' #'Freesis Foundation' #'Full Moon Laboratory' #'Judgment of Corruption ~A Court of Greed~' #'Kayo Sudou' #'Mariam Futapie' #'Michaela' #'Mikina Freesis' #'Red Shoe Parade' #'Story of Evil' #'The Daughter of Evil: Novelette of White' #'The Daughter of Fog' #'Waiter' Ксалефи (Clarith) Страница сотрудника - Участник:Ксалефи 150px|right #'Ausdin Family' + Редактирование #'Capriccio Farce' + Редактирование #'Evillious Chronicles' + Редактирование #'Gallerian Marlon' + Редактирование #'Gammon Octo' + Редактирование #'MA' + Редактирование #'Master of the Hellish Yard' + Редактирование #'Netsuma Clan' + Редактирование #'Original Sin Story -Act 1-' + Редактирование #'Project 'Ma' (song)' + Редактирование #'Recollective Musicbox' #'Seth Twiright' #'The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga)' #'Twiright Prank (story)' #'Venomania Event' Gumilia (Gumilia) Страница сотрудника - Участник:Gumilia 150px|right #'Heavenly Yard' + Редактирование #'Irregular' + Редактирование #'Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian' + Редактирование #'Keel Freesis' + Редактирование #'Lemy Abelard' + Редактирование #'Levianta' + Редактирование #'List of Minor Characters in Evil Food Eater Conchita' + Редактирование #'List of Minor Characters in the Clockwork Lullaby Series' + Редактирование #'Mikulia Greeonio' + Редактирование #'Marlon' + Редактирование Gear (Veshchev) Страница сотрудника - Участник:Veshchev 150px|right #'Evil Food Eater Conchita' #'Evils Theater' #'Gear' #'Handbeat Clocktower' #'Kachess Crim' #'Madam Merry-Go-Round' #'Marlon Royal Family' #'Master of the Court (song)' #'Maylis Beelzenia' #'Toragay Serial Killings' Artemarif (Lust) Страница сотрудника - Участник:Artemarif 150px|right #'Escape of Salmhofer the Witch' редактировании, редактор - Ксалефи #'Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep' #'Heartbeat Clocktower' #'Master of the Graveyard (song)' #'Miniature Garden Girl' #'Snakeland' #'The Daughter of Evil / The Servant of Evil Arrange Album -Scarlet Serenade-' #'The Lunacy of Duke Venomania' #'Union State of Evillious' #'Venomania Bloodline' Jack of Shades (Leonhart) Страница сотрудника - Участник:Jack of shades 150px|right #'Adam Moonlit' #'Avadonia Family' #'Her Reason' #'Lucifenian Royal Palace' #'Memento' #'The Adventure of a Boy and a Girl' #'The Frog's and My Love Romance' #'Venomania Family' #'Whereabouts of the Miracle -Catastrophe-' #'Wooden Girl ~Thousand Year Wiegenlied~' редактировании, редактор - Alexeus Gensoke (Gardener) Страница сотрудника - Участник:Gensoke 150px|right #'Aceid' + Первичн. редактирование #'Beelzenian Royal Family' + Первичн. редактирование #'Clarith' + Первичн. редактирование #'Conchita Family' + Первичн. редактирование #'Deadly Sins of Evil (manga)' + Первичн. редактирование #'Elluka Clockworker' #'Five Dukes' + Первичн. редактирование #'Freesis Family' + Первичн. редактирование #'Germaine Avadonia' #'War of 505' + Первичн. редактирование Dr3mer (Greed) Страница сотрудника - Участник:Dr3mer 150px|right #'Blood-Stained Switch' #'Clockwork Lullaby Series' #'Desert Bluebird' #'Evils Court' #'Regret Message' #'The Daughter of Evil (manga)' #'The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver' #'Wordplay' Chouko (Waiter) Страница сотрудника - Участник:Chouko 150px|right #'Conspiracy of Evil' #'Futapie Family' #'Held' #'Levianta Catastrophe' #'Platonic' #'Prim Marlon' #'Sin of Lust' #'Gast Venom' #'Lucifenia' #:w:c:theevilliouschronicles:Lucifenia #'Lucifenian Revolution' #:w:c:theevilliouschronicles:Lucifenian Revolution Bandily (Riliane) Страница сотрудника - Участник:Bandily 150px|right #'Caspar Blankenheim' #'Lucifenian' #'Lucifenian Royal Family' #'Lukana Octo' #'Kyle Marlon' #'Rajih' #'Re birthday' #'Rolled Murders' #'Hansel' #:w:c:theevilliouschronicles:Hansel #'Lioness' #:w:c:theevilliouschronicles:Lioness Olivika (HellMaster) Страница сотрудника - Участник:Olivika 150px|right #'Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story)' #'Aku Musu (vol. 1)' #'Apocalypse' #:w:c:theevilliouschronicles:Apocalypse #'Arth Lucifen d'Autriche' #:w:c:theevilliouschronicles:Arth Lucifen d'Autriche #'Beelzenia' #:w:c:theevilliouschronicles:Beelzenia #'Clockworker Family' #:w:c:theevilliouschronicles:Clockworker Family #'Dark Star Scandal' #:w:c:theevilliouschronicles:Dark Star Scandal #'Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita' #:w:c:theevilliouschronicles:Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita #'Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania' #:w:c:theevilliouschronicles:Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania #'Disappearance of Evil Food Eater Conchita' #:w:c:theevilliouschronicles:Disappearance of Evil Food Eater Conchita Gasts (Gast) Страница сотрудника - Участник:Gasts 150px|right #'Misty Mountains' #'Octo Family' #'Pere Noel' #'Prelude to Forest' #'Reign of Evil' #'Freesis Mansion' #:w:c:theevilliouschronicles:Freesis Mansion #'Gloom of Held' #:w:c:theevilliouschronicles:Gloom of Held #'Gretel' #:w:c:theevilliouschronicles:Gretel #'Gumillia' #:w:c:theevilliouschronicles:Gumilia #'Levin' #:w:c:theevilliouschronicles:Levin Averniss (Keel) Страница сотрудника - Участник:Averniss 150px|right #'Abandoned on a Moonlit Night' #'Banica Conchita' #'Enbizaka Murders' #:w:c:theevilliouschronicles:Enbizaka Murders #'Judgment of Corruption' #'Minis Stoup' #:w:c:theevilliouschronicles:Minis Stoup #'Moonlit Bear' #'Moonlit Family' #:w:c:theevilliouschronicles:Moonlit Family #' Original Sin Story' редактировании, редактор - Ксалефи #'Periods' #:w:c:theevilliouschronicles:Periods #'Retasan' #:w:c:theevilliouschronicles:Retasan Alexeus (Anonymous) Страница сотрудника - Участник:Alexeus 150px|right #'Irina Clockworker' #'Asmodean' #'Five the Pierrot' #'The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~ Vocal and Soundtrack' #:w:c:theevilliouschronicles:The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~ Vocal and Soundtrack #'The Servant of Evil ~Opera_Buffa!~ (vol. 1)' #:w:c:theevilliouschronicles:The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ (vol. 1) Архивные статьи 150px|rightВ этом разделе заключены статьи, переведенные заблокированными участниками/сотрудниками, покинувшими проект до окончания своего испытательного срока. Доработка приведенных ниже статей возможна, но во избежание неприятных ситуаций рекомендуется выбрать конкретные статьи и поинтересоваться на их счет у представителей Администрации. #'Chrono Story' #'Clockwork Lullaby (song)' #'Comedy of Evil Project' #'Evils Kingdom' #'Flower of the Plateau' #'Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome' #'Lu Li La, Lu Li La, The Resounding Song' #'Original Sin Story -Act 2-' #'Seven Deadly Sins Series' #'Sin of Greed' #'South North Story' #'Tasan' #'The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue' #'The Daughter of White' #'The Last Revolver' #'Twiright Prank' #'Venom Mercenary Group' #'Tree of Held' #'Green Hunting' #'List of Minor Characters in the Original Sin Story' #'Screws, Gears, and Pride' #'Carlos Marlon' #'Glassred Family' #'Gumina Glassred' #'Liliane Mouchet' #'Master of the Court (значения)' #'Master of the Graveyard' #'Pale Noel' #'The Servant of Evil' #'Yukina Freesis' #'Список персонажей Серии Зла' |-| Редактирование статей= Раздел на стадии заполнения Ксалефи (Clarith) Страница сотрудника - Участник:Ксалефи 150px|right #'Ausdin Family' #'Capriccio Farce' #'Evillious Chronicles' #'Gallerian Marlon' #'Gammon Octo' #'MA' #'Master of the Hellish Yard' #'Netsuma Clan' #'Original Sin Story -Act 1-' #'Project 'Ma' (song)' #''Escape of Salmhofer the Witch'' переводил Artemarif #'' Original Sin Story'' переводил Averniss Gumilia (Gumilia) Страница сотрудника - Участник:Gumilia 150px|right #'Heavenly Yard' #'Irregular' #'Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian' #'Keel Freesis' #'Lemy Abelard' #'Levianta' #'List of Minor Characters in Evil Food Eater Conchita' #'List of Minor Characters in the Clockwork Lullaby Series' #'Mikulia Greeonio' #'Marlon' Gensoke (Gardener) Страница сотрудника - Участник:Gensoke 150px|right #'Aceid' #'Beelzenian Royal Family' #'Clarith' #'Conchita Family' #'Deadly Sins of Evil (manga)' #'Five Dukes' #'Freesis Family' #'War of 505' |-| Получение задания= Раздел на стадии заполнения